


Down to the Jingle Bell Shoes

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: This is my piece for the Secret Santa Fic Exchange, I sincerely hope that you enjoy this my prompt giver and all the rest xxPrompt #14 Draco made a promise to Hermione to be her elf for Christmas. He didn't think she meant it to be literally. Must include costume, down to the jingle bell shoes.





	Down to the Jingle Bell Shoes

It was snowing almost every day by early November and Draco was looking forward to his first Christmas with Hermione being a white winter wonderland like the ones in her muggle movies they had watched together. Not that he had any idea what they would be doing on Christmas, they had been together several months now and their relationship was far from a secret from everyone but they had yet to discuss where they were going spend it. His mother was visiting Lucius in Azkaban on Christmas so he wasn't spending it with her, about a month into the relationship Hermione had divulged the full truth about her parents inability to regain their memories to him, so he wasn't sure about her plans either. Returning for eight year had been tough for both of them but he didn't regret his choice since it had also brought Hermione and himself together. 

Dracos mind was drawn back to the start of all this as he walked down to the Herbology sheds to see Hermione after her class and walk her to lunch (he'd had a free period and had come from the owlery after writing a reply to his mothers request to join her when she visited Lucius). All returning eighth years had to take Muggle Studies, some were partnered with the more knowledgeable returning students because McGonagall hoped it would help certain… possibly difficult or unaccustomed students to adjust to others as well as the shock of a society now welcoming the inclusion of muggle items even if might be a slow process for them to get used to it all. A few of the students, mainly the muggle born and more adept half-bloods where mostly there to help the rest of them with any questions if stuck. 

He wasn't overly keen on the idea of doing Muggle Studies but it was cumpolsory and he had to stay at Hogwarts to avoid losing his sanity from being around his meddle-some and overbearing mother all the time at home. Their relationship wasn't the same since the end of the war as she wanted to reconcile with Lucius while he didn't, yet she didn't seem to comprehend that no matter how many times he told her. Even the few months waiting for school to start were hellish and that was despite his regular outings to avoid Narcissa. Once back he gets partnered with the one and only Hermione Granger in Muggle Studies, who knew he had any luck left. Most of the school hated him or were at least wary of him and the rest of the other Slytherins still but he gets to spend time with the only person outside of his house he wanted to at that stage. She was one of the few people openly showing kindness to everyone and his small crush on her helped a bit. 

It had taken a while but eventually they both realised that they had harboured feelings for each other for some time. Apparently it had been obvious to everyone else around them for some time and a lot of devious meddling had been done by a select annoying few of their friends. Though they had good intentions it had hindered more than helped. Things were going well despite what some predicted, any arguments were really more intelligent debates than anything and provided a firey spark and mental stimulation to both their days (often ending up as foreplay with how heated it got). Students started coming out of one of the greenhouses, Draco spotted Hermione chatting and walking out of the door with Neville, Luna and Ginny. Since the number of eighth years was so small in comparison to what a normal seventh year would be they sometimes got put with the current seventh years for classes. Walking up to them he grabs her hand automatically just like every other time before, she naturally intertwines their fingers giving his hand a squeeze all while continuing the conversation and walking towards the Great Hall like nothing had changed. 

The four house tables were still there but it wasn't cumpolsory to sit at your won houses table as of this year except for the welcoming feast and sorting ceremony. Most days it was thoroughly integrated as inter-house friendship continued to blossom. Maybe it was the Christmas time feeling in the air working it's magic he thought. He was Sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and chatting with Neville, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Blaise and Theo all who had developed a steady friendship as a group despite the various backgrounds. Funnilly enough Christmas plans were being discussed without Draco having to bring it up, it seemed as if the consensus was that they would all be spending it at the Burrow with the Weasleys, Harry and a few other friends. Hermione squeezed his hand and placed a light peck on his cheek, smiling after their group plans were confirmed. 

She leaned towards his ear whispering,  
“I have an idea for our Christmas morning before we go to the Weasleys for dinner. How about you do a scavenger hunt sort of thing I've thought up, there will be a reward for you at the end of Christmas night if you promise to be my helpful elf and do this scavenger hunt.” He had been getting a little tighter in the crotch area of his pants with her fingers tracing patterns on his thigh and her sweet breathe on his neck. Just the thought of his little minx teasing him while their friends and everyone else around were oblivious to it. She knew just how to wrap him around her cute little finger, with that husky tone in her voice he would do anything she asked. So when she asked if he would be her elf for Christmas he didn't think twice about what she had meant before nodding his agreement. He was too busy trying to start a lust driven makeout session with her before their next class so Draco didn't notice the devious smile on Hermiones face as his hand slid under her school shirt. 

***

It was the first of December before the conversation was brought up again and it was only briefly even then. They had been in different classes all day and were too swamped down with last minute pre-holiday assessment work during meals to get more than two words and a quick kiss in. Now they were finally settled in her room, all eighth years shared a dorm that had more liberties than the lower years due to age and small numbers. They usually just ended up in one of each others rooms rather than sleeping separately in their own, lying on the bed watching her change into a nightie he finally started to wind down. 

That was when she handed him a sealed envelope she had just taken out of the drawer next to her bed.  
“It’ll only open on Christmas after six am and as you complete each task the next one will appear.” He turned the envelope over in his hands, it was sealed with a dark green wax imprinted with an image of a serpent, he chuckled at that.  
“Nice seal, very appropriate.” Draco murmed. He was wondering what he had gotten himself into, something Hermione seemed to pick up on. “You promised to be my elf, completing this scavenger hunt challenge will be what you have to do to complete that promise. It'll be easy don't worry love.” with the calming words and a warm smile she slid into bed with him. Putting the envelope on the bedside table he then grabbed Hermione and pulled her closer, revelling in her warmth and the feeling of being next to her. 

She sighed in contentment as Dracos arms fully encircled her, one hand on the small of her back the other tangled in her wild mane of brown curls. He starts placing feather-light kisses in a trail starting on the basis of her neck leading up to her jaw then continuing to the corner of her mouth, a wry smile playing across his face as he presses his pyjama covered erection into her causing a whimper to escape her lips.  
“I have a feeling that whatever this envelope is going to tell me to do will make me regret making that promise to you hmmm. I'll have to pay you back for you wicked schemes you know.” he chuckles and then captures her lips before she can respond in an intense kiss, darting his tongue in as the hand on her back starts to pull her pyjama top off. 

Breaking away he pulls it up and off then deals with the shorts, tossing them somewhere in the room then recaptures her mouth with the same intensity. This time slipping the hand in her underwear he starts circling her already swollen bud feeling her moan into his mouth. Any retorts she might have had forgotten as his tongue and fingers continued their ministrations. 

***

At last it was the morning of Christmas and Draco is confused when he wakes to an empty bed, not having noticed Hermione having gotten up. Rubbing his tired eyes and throwing back the covers Draco gets up and heads towards the ensuite desperate to use the toilet. While in there he hears the bedroom door click open and the smell of a cooked breakfast wafts under the shut bathroom door making his stomach grumble loudly. 

Promptly washing his hands he heads back into the bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the bed with a tray full of various delicious looking breakfast options in front of her. Picking at a warm croissant while reading a copy of the Daily Prophet she is a beautiful sight to Draco who pauses in the doorway for a moment to fully appreciate the woman he knew he wanted to spend forever with. His stomach grumbled again reminding him of his hunger and alerting Hermione to his presence. He swiftly sits down next to her grabbing a piece of toast with raspberry and rhubarb jam on it for himself.  
“Good morning Draco, the elves made breakfast and I figured it would be nice to have it in he'd today before everything starts becoming incredibly busy.” Hermione said this with a soft smile on her face as well as a few unnoticed crumbs on her chin which made her look that much cuter to Draco. Reaching over he gently wipes them away before grabbing her hand in his and placing a kiss on it causing her to turn a brilliant shade of red in the cheeks.  
“Thank you my love.” he replies softly before starting on his toast. 

After eating their fill in comfortable silence Hermione takes the tray back out to the eight year kitchen before returning to sit next to Draco who was still on the bed.  
“Do you remember the envelope I gave you at the beginning of the month?” Draco nods at this starting to look like a snake backed into a corner, wary and on high alert. Hermione chuckled,  
“So the rest of the girls coming for Christmas and myself are going over to the Burrow to help Molly prepare and keep her company from around lunchtime today. You the fine thing that you are will accompany the rest of the boys coming for Christmas on a scavenger hunt to find some things for dinner tonight that the girls and I came up with. The instructions are on the parchment in the envelope and we will see you at Molly's for Christmas dinner and gift exchanging at around six o'clock.” Hermione struggled not to smile like an idiot at the look of horror on Dracos face throughout that deluge of information. 

“I'm heading off in about two hours and you are meant to be meeting the other boys in the Three Broomsticks at eleven am today for lunch then scavenger hunting, you did promise me you'd do this.” grinning like the Cheshire cat she tugs on Dracos shirt pulling him in close and playfully nipping on his lip. Climbing fully onto his lap she grinds down on his already hardening member.  
“I guess we shouldn't waste anymore time then, wouldn't want the almighty devious one to be late for her Christmas preparations with the other devious ones now would we hmmm?” Draco responds teasingly with a few delectable thrusts thrown in for good measure. 

He's rewarded with one of his favourite sounds, a Draco caused Hermione Granger moan, this did remind him about the lack of silencing charms in a place at the moment which he quickly rectified before kissing her deeply. He seeks entrance with his tongue and she grants it, surging forward to meet him with her own eager tongue. Their bodies fight to keep the lust driven rhythm of their grinding in time with their tongues without toppling over. Not content with the progression of things Hermione stops grabbing his shirt and proceeds to pull it off instead though this means temporarily stopping the rather enjoyable foreplay. Not one to be out done Draco pulls her shirt off as well, leaning back slightly admiring the pair of perky breasts this action exposed. Then taking one nipple in his mouth he uses his tongue to lick and lavish, flick and tease while his hand skilfully massages to other teasing the nipple and making Hermione want more. 

With Hermiones hands tightly entwined in his hair he lays her back on the bed gently without stopping his ministrations on her. Swapping his mouth to the other nipple he lowers his hand and slips it underneath the waistband of her cotton sleeping shorts and flicks her nub softly eliciting yet another sinful moan from her mouth that causes his hard cock to twitch in his green silk boxers. He slowly rubs a single finger on her clitoris in a circular motion, then he uses his thumb to enter her hooking it upwards slightly before starting to move it slowly matching the pace of his other finger. 

Tightening her hands hold in his hair her moaning is almost becoming panting but there's not quite enough friction and the seductive pool of heat between her legs is begging for just that little bit more before it breaks its levies.  
“I need you inside me now, no more teasing.” she whined as he relinquishes her nipple and kisses upwards towards her neck then continuing upto her ear before whispering in a dangerously seductively tone, never stopping his work on her warm, wet pussy.  
“I guess I've punished you enough for whatever I'm gonna go through later.” with that he pulls down his boxers releasing his rock hard cock and with the hand that was attending to her, he lines himself up and thrusts in with a deep groan. 

Slowly pulling out to the tip then slowly moving in again he recaptures her lips with renewed fervour, all while continuing his thrusts slowly increasing the speed at a delicious pace. Feeling the familiar sweet tension starting to form in his abdomen and his balls starting to tighten, with Hermione squirming with pleasure under him close to her own release he picks up the pace and adjusts his angle to hit her sweet spot. A few more thrusts and he feels the tell-tale clenching of her walls as she tumbles over the edge with a loud  
“Ugh Draco…”, escaping her lips amongst the sounds of her moaning and the gush of liquid warmth coating Draco inside her. Pounding hard into her tightening warmth he soon follows her lead and spills his load into her. Gently pulling out and lying down next to a still flushed and panting Hermione he casts a quick Scourgify on them both he pulls her close holding her in his arms tightly. 

Peppering kisses on her soft brown curls she snuggles in closer, nestling into his chest as she waits for her breathing to return to a normal pace. In this moment both Draco and Hermione felt perfectly content,  
“I love you Hermione, with everything I am. Even if you make me do scavenger hunts on Christmas.” she giggled at the last bit before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I love you more than anything Draco.” it's a whisper but he hears it, just like he feels her sweet breathe against his face and the slight increase in how tight she was holding onto him. 

As Draco absent-mindedly stroked her back all he can think about is how he wanted nothing more in life than to spend it with the amazing witch in his arms. Unfortunately they had things to do,  
“As much as I would love to stay like this all day you have to head to Molly's soon and apparently I'm off to meet the other boys in a bit myself. Should we start getting ready my dear?” in his post-coital bliss all concerns about what today will hold are gone and he's almost so happy with life he'd be willing to skip to the Three Broomsticks if his witch asked him to. Looking at Draco with an adoring smile she nods her assent and starts to untangle herself from his warm embrace. 

***

After they had both gotten ready Draco had helped Hermione put all their presents for everyone in the bag with the with the Undectable Extension charm on it. Then he walked her off the grounds so she could Apparate to the Burrow while he continued on walking towards Hogsmeade. He met up with Harry, Ron, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Fred and Georges at the Three Broomsticks where they enjoyed some lunch, banter and Firewhisky before even thinking about opening their envelopes. Slowly they all open them and read through the first lines on the parchment inside. 

‘You must collect the parcel with your name on it at each of the notable locations the clues lead you to, you can only open them all once you reach the final location. If you do not finish the tasks you will get NO FORM OF DESSERT tonight. 

Go to where you first got your most important magical aid and ask the owner for your packages.’

All looking back and forth at each other they discussed theories, although it was quickly deduced that they had to head to Diagon Alley and visit Mr Ollivander. Apparating to a spot near the Leaky Couldron they headed towards the familiar wander shop. Upon entering Mr Ollivander immediately summoned a mass of wrapped presents each with a name tag, nine in total one for each of the guys. Each gathering up their gift before saying thank you and farewell to the shopkeeper they then each perused their parchments eager to read the next clue. 

***

Eventually the final clue led them back to the Leaky Could Ron where Tom gave them their final lot of presents as well as a key to a room where they were instructed to open all the presents. Once opened they all found a complete muggle elf costume in each of their respective sizes from their partner or Molly. That's when the final instructions appeared on the parchment. 

‘You must put on this outfit and then Floo to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, no outfit no dessert at all. See you soon.’

A smattering of groans and grumbles were broken up by the chuckles of the twins who quickly started changing into their outfits with silly grins on their face. After a little while the rest resigned themselves to their fate and had also changed. Those girls would make it hell for them if they didn't go along with this til the end. Draco had made a promise to Hermione to be her elf for Christmas. He didn't think she meant literally but did it really have to include a costume, down to the jingle bell shoes. Hermione would definitely be making up for this later but he had a feeling most of the boys were in for a good night. With a chuckle he joins the others in heading for the Burrow and their loved ones.


End file.
